1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a keyboard thereof and, in particular, to an electronic device and a fixing structure of a keyboard thereof.
2. Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a notebook computer 1 mainly includes a base 11 and a keyboard body 12. The base 11 has a chamber 111 for accommodating the keyboard body 12, and a plurality of screw holes 112 are formed on the chamber 111. In addition, the keyboard body 12 has a plurality of tabs 121, each of which includes a through hole 122. The keyboard body 12 can be screwed by several screws 13, which pass through the through holes 122 of the keyboard body 12 and the screw holes 112 of the base 11. Thus, the keyboard body 12 can be mounted within the chamber 111 of the base 11.
Thus, a screwdriver has to be used in either the assembling or disassembling process. The processes of assembling and disassembling the keyboard body 12 using the screwdriver are complicated and waste a lot of time. In addition, the thread of the screw 13 or the screw hole 112 may be damaged due to the improperly applied force during the assembling or disassembling process.